Goodnight Little Siter
by SPNfolles
Summary: Nelly Wilkins, 19 ans, est une jeune chasseuse. Comment a-t-elle commencé ? Après la mort de sa mère, son père qu'elle n'avait jusque là jamais rencontré fait son apparition. Mais dans le monde de la chasse rien n'est jamais facile, après sa mort, elle est seule sur la route. Seule ? Pas pour très longtemps, elle rencontrera deux jeunes chasseurs qui seront plus important que prévu
1. Prologue

_Salut tout le monde ! Et oui une nouvelle histoire ^^  
Je n'arrive plus à avancer sur mon autre histoire (If only I knew) pour ceux qui la lisent, ne vous inquiétez pas je vais continuer de l'écrire il faut juste que je trouve la motivation. Donc en attendant je vous montre le premier jet de cette autre histoire qui me tenait à coeur depuis un moment, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews  
Wendy_

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 _(POV Nelly)_

Un de plus. Encore un de ces putains de monstres morts. D'accord dit comme ça je pourrais passer pour une psychopathe. Mais je suis sérieuse. J'en ai marre de devoir toujours leur courir après toute seule. Jamais je n'arriverai à trouver un « montre gentil » ? Ou un mec avec assez de couilles ou qui soit pas un connard fini pour venir sur la route ? C'est clair je finirai ma vie toute seule. Mais peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça ? Il faut bien que certaines personnes pensent aux autres et les protèges de ces ordures qui se cachent dans la nuit. Alors pourquoi pas moi ? Et qui je suis ? Nelly Wilkins. Je sais ça vous aide beaucoup. Pour faire court. Je suis une chasseuse. Je vous ferais bien toute ma biographie mais ce n'est pas vraiment passionnant. A la mort de ma mère, les services sociaux ont contacté mon père et c'est lui qui m'a tout appris. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Enfin pas pour l'instant.

Je venais d'arriver à Sarasota en Floride pour une affaire. A première vue rien de bien compliqué, un petit fantôme. Il suffit juste de trouver de qui il s'agit et le tour est joué. Début de l'enquête : direction poste de police pour voler le dossier sans se faire remarquer. Je passerais bien par la porte avec ma fausse plaque de FBI mais à 19 ans ils me prennent rarement au sérieux. Bande d'enfo****… J'entendais l'officier à l'entrée parler à d'autres personnes… Merde ! Le vrai FBI… Fallait que ça tombe sur moi, faut que je dégage avant de me faire choper, j'ai pas franchement envie de finir ma vie en taule. Je pris vite le dossier et ressortis par la fenêtre par laquelle j'étais entrée et je retournais vite au motel pour continuer mon enquête.

Après de très longues heures de recherches j'avais enfin un nom : Barbara Sexton. Née dans les années 1700 et quelques, elle avait été tuée par son mari. Encore une preuve que les mecs sont tous des cons. Enfin bref… Direction le cimetière pour finir cette affaire une bonne fois pour toutes et dégager d'ici le plus vite possible.

 **XxXxXxXxXx**

 _(POV externe)_

Bien qu'ils n'aient pas pu obtenir le dossier de la police concernant l'affaire, Sam et Dean avaient réussi à réunir assez d'informations pour savoir que le fantôme était celui d'une jeune femme nommée Barbara Sexton. Ils se dirigeaient donc vers le cimetière au milieu de la nuit pour brûler ses restes. Mais quand ils arrivèrent, ils distinguaient une lumière au milieu des ténèbres. Une lumière… Et un crépitement. Quelque chose avait pris feu ! Ils se précipitèrent vers la source de lumière et ils virent une jeune fille… A coté d'une tombe ouverte et qui regardait le cadavre en feu.

Dean sortit son pistolet immédiatement en la visant.

\- BOUGE PAS ET DIT NOUS QUI TU ES !

\- Woah… -' du calme, répondit-elle en se retournant

\- T'es une chasseuse ?, demanda Sam plus calmement que son frère

\- Non le pape, ça se voit pas ? -'

\- C'est quoi ton nom ?, demanda Dean en rangeant son arme

\- Nelly, maintenant ton tour

\- Moi c'est Sam et lui c'est Dean. On te veut pas de mal on est juste surpris que tu sois là avant nous.

\- Il suffit de savoir faire son boulot

Cette conversation dura assez longtemps, Sam posait des questions plutôt calmement, Nelly s'amusait à les énerver, et Dean était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Quand enfin Sam et Dean s'apprêtaient à partir, elle les retint :

\- Je peux au moins avoir un nom de famille ou un numéro ?

Quand elle entendit Sam répondre « Winchester », son cœur s'arrêta. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était forcément une coïncidence. Elle connaissait un seul autre Winchester. Et il n'avait jamais mentionné aucune famille.

\- Nelly ?, elle entendait Dean l'appeler et elle revint à la réalité, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Euh… oui oui… Désolée je dois partir…

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- J'ai dit ça va ! Et vous vous appelez pas Winchester ! Vous mentez ! Il y a un seul Winchester et c'est pas vous !

\- Mais de qui tu parles ?

\- De mon père.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Salut salut ! Et oui c'est bien moi avec deux chapitres en une seule journée ! (l'histoire If Only I Knew est terminée !)  
J'espère avoir le temps de pouvoir écrire beaucoup plus souvent et que cette histoire vous plaira. Je l'ai déjà en tête alors elle ne devrait pas être trop difficile à écrire. _

_Je vous laisse avec ce premier chapitre !_

 _Wendy_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 **LE COMMENCEMENT**

 **XxXxX Flashback XxXxX**

 _(POV Nelly)_

28 août 2005. Enfin ! 16 ans ! A moi la liberté ! Hier soir je me suis encore disputée avec ma mère, comme si elle ne comprenait pas que j'ai grandit. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin l'âge de passer mon permis de conduire et me tirer d'ici ! Les derniers mots que je lui ai dit hier soir « je te hais ! » conviennent parfaitement à ce que je pense et je n'ai aucune intention de les retirer.

Je me dépêchais de prendre mes affaires pour partir en cours sans le moindre mot ou regard à ma mère. Et je n'avais pas l'intention de revenir avant… longtemps. Mais le milieu de la journée avait tout gâché. C'était l'hôpital. Maman avait eu un accident… Elle ne s'en était pas sortie…

Ma mère… Morte… Non. Ce n'était pas possible… Je ne pouvais pas devenir orpheline. Je n'avais jamais connu mon père, ce n'est surement pas maintenant qu'il voudra de moi. J'allais finir dans un foyer jusqu'à mes 18 ans… Et surtout joyeux anniversaire…

Plus tard quand j'arrivais à l'orphelinat, on me fit remplir tout pleins de papiers plus inutiles les uns que les autres. Et sur chacun d'entre eux on me demandait des informations concernant mes parents. Pour ma mère c'était facile… Mais pour mon père… Je ne savais qu'une chose : son nom, John Winchester. Et apparemment il faisait un boulot trop dangereux pour que j'aie le droit de poser des questions. Au bout d'un moment j'ai simplement arrêté de demander en me disant qu'au final ça ne changeait rien.

A peine quelques semaines plus tard, on me fit savoir que mon père avait été retrouvé. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Mon père… Il venait me chercher. Je n'allais pas rester seule.

 **XxXxX Fin du flashback XxXxX**

Ton père ? demanda Sam, comment il s'appelle ?

S'appelait… John Winchester

Je vis les visages des deux hommes devant moi se décomposer. Et quand ils me dirent que c'était également le nom de leur père, je devais probablement faire à peu près la même tête. Mais faut pas s'étonner ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on apprend qu'on à deux frères ! Canons qui plus est ! J'arrivais pas à croire que John ne m'ait jamais dit qu'il avait d'autres enfants… Combien d'autres Winchester j'allais rencontrer ?  
Le restant de la soirée se déroula dans leur chambre de motel avec beaucoup d'alcool. Mais au final j'avais appris pas mal de choses sur Sam et Dean. Pour commencer, Dean : la copie conforme de John, 29 ans, il vit pour la chasse, et… Pour l'instant c'est le plus important. Et ensuite Sam : 25 ans, il avait arrêté la chasse mais après la mort de sa petite amie il a reprit… L'histoire d'à peu près les trois quarts des chasseurs de ce monde. Une chose était à retenir… Ils avaient réussi à venger notre père en tuant le démon qui était responsable de sa mort. J'aurais voulu le faire moi-même mais par manque d'infos j'avais jamais réussi à le retrouver.

Quand Sam me proposa le lendemain de les suivre sur la route, j'étais plutôt réticente. Evidemment faut pas être con non plus ! Après tout je ne suis qu'une fille de 19 ans, d'accord je connais la plupart des arts martiaux et j'ai plus de cadavres à mon compte que la plupart des tueurs en série mais quand même. Bref, au départ c'est pas ça que je voulais dire… Oui j'étais réticente mais à y réfléchir un peu, c'est vrai que ça fait presque un an que je suis absolument toute seule, et voir un peu de monde de temps en temps ça me ferait pas de mal. Et puis il faut aussi avouer que j'avais adoré la soirée de la veille. J'avais beau ne connaître ces types depuis seulement quelques heures, j'avais l'impression de faire partie de la famille.

Et c'est ainsi que commença cette nouvelle aventure. Sam, Dean et moi dans une voiture sûrement plus vieille que mon arrière grand-mère, sérieusement comment ça peut encore rouler ce truc ? Il ne nous restait plus qu'à éplucher les journaux locaux pour trouver de nouvelles affaires à traiter en famille. Famille… J'ai plus prononcé ce mot depuis la mort de ma mère… Ca allait peut être un peu vite, ces types étaient peut être des psychopathes ? Ce serait cool non ? Enfin pas cool genre « youhou » je suis pas folle non plus, mais cool du genre j'aurais peut être enfin quelqu'un pour se battre au même niveau que moi. Si c'est bien John qui les avait entrainés comme moi, on devrait pouvoir s'amuser au combat tout les trois.

L'avantage de cette nouvelle vie à trois, c'est que ça me permettait d'en apprendre plus sur mes frères mais aussi sur mon père. John avait toujours été calme et patient quand il m'avait apprit la chasse. De ce que j'entendais par Sam et Dean, avec eux on aurait plutôt dit un entrainement militaire.  
Un autre point important que j'avais pu retenir… Peu importait pour eux humain ou monstre, ce qui comptait c'était si oui ou non ils avaient attaqué des humains. Non mais vous y croyez vous ? Des mauviettes ! C'est pas du tout comme ça que John m'avait apprit les choses, et ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait changé d'avis avec eux. D'un autre côté, s'ils ne cherchaient pas la différence, Sam serait mort depuis longtemps. Ah oui, encore une chose que j'ai appris… Sam a du sang de démon ! DU SANG DE DEMON ! Bordel mais avec qui je suis encore tombée moi ?! De ce que j'ai compris, depuis que le « démon aux yeux jaunes » est mort, Sam n'a plus de pouvoirs… Mais bon… Vaut mieux rester vigilante c'est plus prudent.

Les mois passaient et les chassent s'enchainaient. Les trois Winchester avaient vraiment réussi à trouver leur dynamique ensemble. Sam était collé aux recherches. Dean et Nelly sur le terrain. Cette dernière faisait souvent usage de ses charmes pour soutirer des informations quand cela était nécessaire, ce qui faisait rager Dean qui avait accepté la jeune femme comme étant sa petite sœur que personne ne pouvait toucher.  
La chasse sur laquelle ils travaillaient en ce moment concernait un jeune homme aux pouvoirs psychiques. Immédiatement l'esprit de Nelly se concentra sur Sam. Les points communs étaient trop évidents. Et si Sam avait menti et avait toujours ses pouvoirs ? Après tout, quand il lui avait dit ça il ne la connaissait pas depuis très longtemps, il n'avait aucune raison de lui faire confiance à ce sujet. Le jeune homme de leur affaire cependant était plus jeune que Sam lorsqu'il avait eu ses pouvoirs : il n'avait que 21 ans. Aux premiers abords, il avait tué quelqu'un en l'électrocutant… Par le toucher. Mais qui faisait ça ? Sam avait déjà entendu parler de ce genre de pouvoirs à l'époque du démon aux yeux jaunes. Comme par hasard… Il ne fallait pas que je saute aux conclusions… Sam n'avait peut être rien à voir avec tout ça… Mais il fallait que j'en sois sûre.

En rentrant au motel, je pris une bouteille d'eau et allai la remplir à la salle de bain. J'en profitai également pour bénir cette bouteille. Ok, maintenant venait l'heure de vérité, j'allais savoir si oui ou non Sam était maléfique. Je sortis de la salle de bain en buvant l'eau, et maladroite que je suis-je trébuche et renverse la bouteille sur Sam et attend sa réaction... Rien. Enfin rien de surnaturel. Je m'excusais et repris mes recherches pour l'affaire. C'était une bonne chose de faite. Je n'avais pas un frère travaillant pour les forces du mal.

* * *

 _Alors ? Des commentaires ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

 _xoxo Wendy_


End file.
